Amnésie
by DreamerJune
Summary: Après un accident dont les Cullen ignorent tout Bella a perdu la mémoire. Que c'est t-il passé? Bella retrouvera t-elle la mémoire et pourront t-ils découvrir les causes de ce mystérieux accident?
1. Prologue

C'était une nuit froide, une route, une averse. Sur cette route une voiture de police, roulant vite, le conducteur était paniqué, dans l'habitacle les passagers parlaient fort et vite. Puis, un impact, sourd, violent. Le véhicule quitte la route et s'écrase quelques mètres plus bas.

Le conducteur n'a pas survécu, la passagère était indemne enfin pas complètement.

Une ambulance, un hôpital et une attente, longue, interminable. Une famille de vampire peinée et silencieuse qui attend encore et encore.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva et la passagère se réveilla.


	2. Réveil

Soyez gentils avec moi c'est ma première fic :)

N'hésitez pas à critiquer (du moment que c'est constructif et pas juste méchant). Mais j'espére secretement que vous allez apprécier ma fic ^^

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

P.D.V. Bella

Il y avait... du noir, que du noir. Mon esprit n'était composé que de cela, un noir profond, sans limite. Je n'étais pas effrayée, encore moins mal à l'aise. Cette obscurité, c'est un peu comme si je n'avais connu que ça.

Mon esprit s'éveilla et au loin j'entendis un bipement, lent, inexplicable. J'entendis des voix, suppliantes, désespérées. Je ne comprenais pas, le noir m'englobait totalement. Rien n'existait à part cette obscurité, sauf, cette voix.

- Alice? Prononça une voix tendue

- Plus que quelques instant. Edward... Tu ne devrais pas rester là.

Edward? Je pris conscience subitement de l'anormalité de la situation. Une partie de moi criait quelque chose à propos de ce prénom. Mais mon cerveau , partie qui dirigeait ne souvenait pas. Mon visage se tendit, je me sentais comme au bord d'un gouffre cherchant désespérément un donnée que mon cerveau défectueux aurait perdu. Cet état n'était que souffrance, tout mon être tendait à combler ce vide douloureux et incompréhensible, mais rien. La seule définition qui pouvait alors s'adapter à mon existence était néant.

- Bella? Bella mon amour tu m'entend? Murmura encore la voix

Cette voix... Elle me fit chavirer, j'eus l'impression de sombrer dans un immense trou noir. Soudain mon corps se tendit, mon cœur s'emballa et mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Le noir fut remplacé par le blanc, puissant et éblouissant. Puis, mes yeux s'adaptèrent et la première chose que je vis réellement c'est ce visage d'un perfection absolue qui me fixait. Un visage marqué d'un anxiété soutenue. Mon esprit sembla trouver enfin sa prise « Edward » c'était lui! Cet inconnu, cet perfection incarnée qui semblait affoler mon cœur sans que mon cerveau ne comprit pourquoi.

- Ed-Edward. Bégayais-je en souriant.

- Elle se souviens! Murmura t-il soulagé

- Non... Chuchota une petite silhouette brune.

- Bella... Répéta le ténor, la voix emplie de soulagement.

Un nouveau gouffre s'imposa à mon esprit. Qui était Bella? Et moi? Qui suis-je? Sous l'effet de la panique, mon corps se tendit et je manquais d'air. Edward relâcha son étreinte et son visage réapparu dans mon champ de vision. Des larmes envahirent mes yeux.

- Qui est Bella? Sanglotais-je.

L'expression du merveilleux jeune homme assis sur mon lit se modifia. Ses traits s'affaissèrent et je pus lire dans son visage un douleur telle que je n'en avait jamais vue auparavant. Il reprit précautionneusement ma taille entre ses bras et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine. Ce geste me calma, je retrouvais mes capacité de respiration. Pour la première fois je remarquais la perfusion enfoncée dans mon bras, les patchs collés à ma poitrine et relié à une machine qui bippait de façon régulière et cette étrange jeune fille dont la beauté égalait presque celle du jeune homme qui me serrait contre lui. Elle me regardait tristement, nos regards se croisèrent et elle m'offrit un minuscule sourire. « Je vais chercher Carlisle » dit t-elle en tournant les talons et en se dirigeant vers la porte de façon la plus gracieuse possible.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, je ne bougeais pas, Edward non plus, je l'entendais répéter « Bella, pardonne moi » du voix faible et suppliante. Je posai mes bras sur ce dos froid sans être étonnée ni par sa froideur ni par sa dureté. Perdue sans aucun repaire je ne pouvais plus différencier la normalité de l'étrangeté.

Un homme entra dans la pièce, lui aussi avait une stature parfaite. A croire que ma perte de mémoire avait aussi affecté mon sens de l'esthétique. Il se dirigea vers moi et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward qui défit ses bras de moi et s'éloigna. L'homme me fit un sourire et sortit un petite lampe de sa poche, testant mes yeux il me demanda.

( Comment te sens tu Bella?

- Je... euh... Baragouinait-je en cherchant une réponse.

- Quel est ton dernier souvenir? Me demanda t-il.

- Je... ne sais pas.

- Te souviens tu de moi? Insista t-il.

Cette fois si je cherchais la réponse, me remémorant ce dont j'étais capable. La jeune fille brune avait mentionné un certain Carlisle avant de partir. Relevant les yeux je tentais le coup.

- Carlisle? Tentais-je sans conviction.

- C'est moi qui lui ai dis, un peu plus tôt. Coupa Alice

Carlisle soupira et j'entendis la porte de la chambre se refermer, en regardant dans sa direction je remarquais qu'Edward avait quitter la pièce. Cherchant une explication je regardais à nouveau Carlisle, il me lança un sourire rassurant en entreprit de retirer la perfusion enfoncée dans mon bras. « Ne t'en fais pas Bella, tout ira bien. » Me dit t-il d'une voix froide qui se voulait rassurante.

Deuxième claquement de porte, la fille brune était sortie. Perdue j'analysai les seules données en ma possession: Un je m'appelais Bella, deux il s'appelait Edward, trois malgré tout mes efforts je comprit qu'un lien entre cette divinité et moi existait, cependant j'étais tout à fait incapable de comprendre à quel point ce lien était fort.


	3. Réflexion

P.D.V. Edward

Une déception et une angoisse telles que je n'en avait que rarement connues s'empara de moi. Il était tout bonnement impossible que ma Bella puisse m'oublier, et pourtant, c'était le cas. Je n'ai pas pus supporter de voir ce visage que j'aimais tant se figer dans la peur. Ces quelques mots avait réduits toutes mes défenses à néant, « Qui est Bella? », qui aurait pus être Bella à part elle ma merveilleuse Bella. J'étais rongé par la culpabilité, j'aurais du être là, l'empêcher d'avoir ce stupide accident. Si j'avais pus pleurer, je l'aurais fait, seulement non, la douleur était présente et menaçait de ne jamais me quitter. En tout cas il était certain qu'elle ne me quitterai pas tant que Bella ne redeviendrait pas elle même.

J'entendais tout, l'inquiétude d'Alice, les réflexions médicales de Carlisle, mais pour elle je n'entendais rien, je ne savais rien. J'aurais abandonné ma capacité de lire les pensées des gens si seulement je pouvais entendre le siennes.

Alice était dans le couloir à quelques mètres de moi, elle appelait Esmé pour la mettre au courant de la situation, elle lui annonça aussi que comme Bella était réveillée et que mis à part sa perte de mémoire elle allait très bien elle rentrerait dès ce soir à la villa. Il était vrai que Bella n'était pas la seule victime de l'accident, Charlie lui y avait perdu la vie.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas définitif. Me dit Alice

- Alice? Renée, elle n'a pas voulu récupérer Bella? Pourquoi?

- Carlisle l'en a dissuadée, quand elle est venue pour l'enterrement de Charlie. Il lui à expliquer que ce serait certainement plus simple pour Bella si elle se réveillait ici à Forks. M'expliqua t-elle d'une voix claire.

Je ne parlais plus, tout simplement parce que je n'avais plus rien à dire. Sans me l'avouer je lui en voulais, pourquoi n'avait t-elle pas vu l'accident? Je ne la connaissait pas si perfectible. Et pourtant elle n'avait rien vu, si elle l'avait su, si elle m'avait prévenu, j'aurais ratrapé Bella, elle n'aurait pas eu d'accident, elle se souviendrai de moi... Et j'aurais sauver Charlie.

Et maintenant je me contentais de rester là, les bras ballants à attendre que Carlisle reviennent. Je voulais savoir ce que je pouvais faire, quand, comment. L'attente ne fut pas très longue et Carlisle sortit de la chambre un dossier à la main. « Je m'occupe de sa sortie. » annonça t-il avant de se diriger vers un ascenseur.

Sans réfléchir je retournais dans la chambre, forçant mon visage à paraître le plus neutre possible. Il était inutile de montrer mon désarroi à Bella.

Elle était là allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital, j'étais tellement inquiet pour elle que je n'avais même pas remarqué l'essentiel: elle allait bien. Surement pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait eu un accident sans subir de dommages corporels graves, mis à part un hématome sur la tête elle était en parfait état. Une miraculée.

Je m'approchais d'elle, son regard se planta dans le mien, vide. J'avais envie de hurler, de me battre pour que mon amour retrouve sa mémoire, sa vie, son père, mais malgré cela mon visage restait lisse et froid. Elle me sourit, je lui rendais. Elle avait l'air calme, sereine, elle leva la main comme pour m'inciter à l'approcher, comme si ma présence pouvait la soulager en quoi que ce soit.

- Edward. Me dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres

- Bella, lui répondis-je. J'aimais l'entendre prononcer mon prénom, même si elle en avait oublier la signification. Comment vas tu? Ajoutais-je.

- Je suis un peu... Embrouillée.

- Évidemment.

- Le docteur m'a dit que j'allais sortir ce soir et que je viendrais chez vous. J'habitais là? Avant? Me demanda t-elle innocemment.

- Non, pas tout à fait. Avouais-je

Je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle, je ne pouvais pas non plus lui expliquer pourquoi elle était ici et ce qui lui été arrivé, puisque même moi je ne le savais pas. La seule chose que je savais c'est ce qu'Alice avait vu, un accident, elle n'en connaissait ni la cause ni les acteurs. On avait simplement retrouvé la voiture de Charlie en bas d'une pente, il était mort sur le coup et elle n'avait presque rien.

Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et lui lança un sourire rassurant, à cet instant mon envie de l'embrasser était un millier de fois plus fort que ma soif. Pourtant je ne m'étais pas nourri depuis des jours. J'étais resté là à attendre son réveil en espérant que la vision d'Alice soit erronée et qu'à son réveil Bella se souviendrait de moi. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas et j'étais face au visage que j'aimais tant, perdu dans des pensées que j'étais incapable de déchiffrer. Mon envie de protection avait été décuplé, encore une fois je me promis que plus jamais il ne lui arriverait quelque chose, je la protégerais à jamais. Cette promesse je me l'était faite une dizaine de fois, et pourtant Bella attirait les ennuis comme un aimant. Ma Bella, si fragile, mon agneau.

Je jubilait en sentant son pouls s'accélérer à mon contact. Je resistais encore à une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, Bella était là en face de moi et je le savais, il faudrait juste quelques tant pour qu'elle se souvienne que Edward n'était pas juste un nom.


	4. Trahison

P.D.V. Bella

Je me réveillais, doucement. C'était agréable, je profitais de la chaleur, la tête vide de toute pensée encombrante. Je baillais quand je me rendit compte que quelque chose qui aurait du être dans cette pièce n'y était plus: Edward. Je désirais sa présence plus que tout, mystérieusement il était la seule chose dont j'avais besoin. N'avoir plus aucun souvenir m'était égal si lui était à mes côtés, de toute façon j'avais l'étrange sentiment que tout ce dont j'avais besoin de me rappeler était lié à cet homme parfait à la peau froide.

Je laissais ma tête tomber sur l'oreiller et regardait le soleil timide filtrer par la fenêtre. Je ne comprenais pas, comment pouvais-je me souvenir du mot soleil alors que j'avais même oublié mon propre nom? Ce sentiment de vide et d'ignorance était très désagréable, angoissant même. Mais j'essayais de ne pas trop y penser, je faisais mon possible pour rester la plus sereine possible. Paniquer ne servait à rien, et je le savais.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, c'était un garçon, ou plutôt un homme. Il était grand, très grand, il avait la peau foncée et était très musclé. Des cheveux bruns plutôt courts retombaient sur son visage inquiet.

-Bella! Dit-il avec un demi sourire. C'est moi, Jacob. Insista t-il.

- Je ne comprenais pas et me contentais de secouer lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Il s'approcha.

- Tu m'as oublié aussi?

- Je ne me souviens de rien. Murmurais-je

- Mais! Et la plage? La réserve, les Quileutes. T'as tout oublié?

Il posa sa main sur la mienne, elle était chaude, très chaude même. Tout les contacts que j'avais eu depuis mon réveil étaient froids, et lui il était chaud.

- Tout. Résumais-je

Jacob se tut pendant quelques minutes, il baissa les yeux, puis me regarda de nouveau de face avec un regard triste. Tout les gens qui m'entouraient avaient l'air tristes, je me sentais mal à l'aise, je m'en voulais. Tout mes souvenirs étaient là, dans ma tête, seulement je n'étais pas assez forte pour les retrouver, j'avais perdu le control de mes souvenirs et pour moi s'ils souffraient c'était à cause de moi, à cause de ma faiblesse.

Mon visage dû exprimer mon désarroi car Jacob soupira, il pris ma main dans la sienne et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu as tout oublié, les motos, nos promenades, la falaise. Nous.

- Nous?

Je cherchais désespérément à comprendre la nature du lien qui nous unissait. Il serra ma main d'avantage et me sourit.

- Oui nous Bella, avant ton accident on sortait ensemble. M'annonça t-il d'une voix douce.

Mon cœur eut un raté, Jacob, mon petit ami, ce n'était pas impossible, je ne me souvenais de rien, mais pourquoi me mentirais t-il? Il semblait bien me connaître. Je semblait compter pour lui, et si je comptais pour lui il devait aussi compter pour moi.

Je lui sourit sans réfléchir davantage, il me sourit à son tour et me serra dans ses bras. Quelque chose clochait, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi, mais ça me semblait étrange, absolument pas naturel. Normal après tout, je ne me souvenais pas de lui et il se présentait devant moi comme étant mon petit ami. Pourtant je ne comptais pas le rendre malheureux lui aussi, je ne dirais rien, je serais surement contente de ne pas l'avoir rejeté une fois que j'aurais retrouvé la mémoire.

- Je suis vraiment, désolée Jacob. Murmurais-je

- Ce n'est pas grave Bella ne t'inquiète pas, l'important c'est qu'on soit tout les deux hein?

Jacob me caressait tendrement la nuque, je me détendit, comme lorsque j'étais en présence d'Edward. Jacob déposa un baiser dans mon cou et me murmura:

- Tout ira bien Bella, je suis là.

Soudain il se tendit, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement laissant apparaitre à ma vision le beau Edward. Il semblait moins fatigué, la veille il avait des cernes sous les yeux, aujourd'hui son visage était lisse et parfait, son regard doré fit un aller retour entre Jacob et moi. Il avait l'air plus qu'énervé. Il se décala sur sa gauche pour laisser libre accès à la porte et gronda.

- Toi le chien! Dehors! Gronda t-il.

Jacob lui lança un regard noir puis se tourna vers moi embrassa ma joue et me dis.

- Je reviens ma Bella.

Il y eut un nouveau grondement et Jacob se leva précipitamment pour sortir de la chambre suivit de près

par Edward. A travers la porte j'entendais des bruits sourds, un grognement, puis le silence. Je soupirais, désolée de me retrouver à nouveau seule, je reposais ma tête sur le coussin et retournais à ma contemplation de la luminosité extérieur, inquiète au sujet des deux garçons qui venaient de quitter la pièce.


	5. Affrontement

P.D.V. Edward

Je fermais la porte, ce chien, ce sale chien. Il n'avait aucune pitié, en effet il n'avait pas mentit, il se battrait pour Bella et il n'avait aucune limite. Comment osait-il profiter d'elle de cette façon. A cet instant je n'aurais eu aucun regret à le tuer, à l'achever sur place sous le regard de tout les patients qui peuplaient l'hôpital. C'était simple à comprendre, j'étais fou de rage.

Jacob s'était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, j'appuyai mon poing contre le mur à coté de lui, à défaut de pouvoir le placer au dessus de lui – A mon grand regret je dois avouer qu'il était vraiment grand -. Je prenais l'air menaçant, un grondement monta dans ma poitrine. Jacob me dévisagea, c'était désarmant je ne l'effrayait pas, malgré tout mes efforts il ne me prenait pas au sérieux et pourtant aujourd'hui il aurait du. Je l'attrapais par le col et l'attira vers moi.

- Tu vas tout lui avouer. Le menaçais-je

- Ou? Me lança narquoisement Jacob

- Ou tu ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour profiter de ton crime.

- Soit bon joueur. Sangsue.

Je le repoussais contre le mur, l'impact fendilla le plâtre du mur. Je penchais la tête en avant et le regardais fixement. Je décidais de lui laisser une dernière chance.

- Avoue lui! Tu ne peux pas jouer avec elle ainsi!

- Non. Tu veux te battre? Suceur de sang.

- Avec plaisir, chiot!

Il me feinta et courut vers la sortie, sans réfléchir je le poursuivais, je ne me contrôlais plus, j'allais le massacrer. J'attendis d'avoir atteint la forêt pour le rattraper, dès que nous eûmes atteint les premiers arbres il se transforma en loup. Son odeur atteignait mes narines et augmentait ma haine. Après un kilomètre de course il s'arrêta et me fis face.

- Prêt buveur de sang? Pensa t-il.

- On ne peut plus. Grondais-je.

- On aurait du régler le problème de cette manière depuis le début.

- Non, ça c'est ta façon de faire. C'est le fonctionnement d'un chien incapable de réfléchir ou de se contrôler.

Le choc fut violent, Jacob c'était jeté sur moi. A présent on ne pouvait plus reculer, c'était lui ou moi. Sa mâchoire claqua à quelques millimètres de mon visage. Je l'attrapais et jeta derrière moi, il s'écrasa contre un sapin qui s'effondra au sol. En un instant il était sur ses pattes, prêt à une nouvelle attaque.

Le plus dramatique dans cette histoire c'est que Jacob n'avait pas compris que je pouvais anticiper tout ses mouvements. Je me contentais de repousser ses attaques, le propulsant toujours plus loin avec toujours plus de force. Après quelques minutes les mouvements de Jacob semblaient totalement désordonnés à première vu je pensais qu'il essayait de ne pas réfléchir pour que je ne puisse pas anticiper ses attaques, mais après réflexion je m'aperçut que c'était loin d'être une technique de combat, mais qu'il fatiguait.

A ma grande surprise quelque chose me propulsa, ce n'était pas Jacob. Je tournais la tête et je vis Emmet, et trois loups que j'identifiais comme Sam, Quil et Embry. Je me relevais Emmet et les loups se mirent entre moi et Jacob. J'étais frustré, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui arracher un bras ou de lui casser une jambe, à la réflexion pas besoin de le tuer, lui faire mal m'aurait suffit.

J'abandonnais ma posture défensive, Emmet me faisait face arborant un air d'excuse. Je récupérais tout mon calme et mon bon sens, laissant ma haine pour Jacob au second plans.

- Carlisle m'a appelé. M'annonça t-il. Tu ne voulait pas ramener Bella à la villa cet après-midi?

Je grognais, regardais rapidement Jacob qui se faisait sermonner par Sam et lui lançais « ne l'approche plus! » Avant de repartir pour l'hôpital suivit par Emmet.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'éloigner avant d'entendre Jacob penser « Rêve » et Sam ajouter « Il lui dira la vérité ».

Je l'espérais bien, c'était déjà assez difficile pour elle sans que ce traite cherche à profiter de la situation. Mais je n'étais pas inquiet, ce soir Bella serait avec nous à la villa. Et j'avais bien l'intention de l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la mémoire. Jusqu'à ce que tout redevienne normal, du moins jusqu'à ce que tout redevienne à peu près normal. On ne retrouverait surement jamais la vie telle qu'elle était avant. En réalité ma plus grande inquiétude était que Bella retourne chez Renée, tout deviendrait beaucoup plus compliqué si une telle chose arrivait. Mais pour l'instant je devait la garder auprès de moi, Victoria courait toujours et je ne pouvait plus me permettre de laisser Bella s'éloigner de moi. J'étais le seul à pouvoir la protéger, je lui avait promis que je ne la quitterais plus et pour rien au monde j'aurais rompus cette promesse.

Nous étions arrivés au 4x4 d'Emmet, je montais coté passager, le laissant conduire.

- Alors? On est de mauvaise humeur? Me demanda Emmet, me sortant de mes pensées

- Sale chien. Murmurais-je

- Merci. Me taquina Emmet

- Je ne plaisante pas, je l'aurais tué.

- Ça je sait, et tu aurait brisé le pacte, blessé Bella et forcé notre famille à fuir. C'était cool comme plan.

- Et pour toi Emmet? La vie est belle? Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

- Change pas de sujet, et puis non, Rosalie est de très mauvaise humeur depuis qu'elle sait que Bella va venir habiter avec nous.

- Emmène la en voyage.

- J'y compte bien. Dit-il en accélérant.

Emmet roulait encore plus vite que moi nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital en quelques minutes. Abandonnant Emmet et son 4x4 je rentrais dans l'hôpital pour rejoindre Bella.


	6. Redécouverte

P.D.V. Bella

Après que Edward et Jacob soient partis Alice est venue me voir, elle m'avait apporté de quoi m'habiller. Elle sa famille, me faisait de courtes descriptions de chacun de ses membres, je m'efforçais de retenir quatre noms: Jasper, Esmé, Rosalie et Emmet, j'étais plutôt contente je pense que c'est ce qui aurait pus m'arriver de mieux. Je posais la main gauche contre la fenêtre en me souvenant qu'Edward l'avait tenue une bonne partie de la nuit. Même lors de mon sommeil sans rêves j'avais sentit sa présence, il était partit tôt dans la matinée laissant un vide inexplicable en moi, presque douloureux. Je souris à l'idée que désormais je vivrais sous le même toit que lui, c'était rassurant.

Alice vint se poster à mes côtés en me présentant deux hauts presque identiques, au hasard je pointait celui de droite, elle grimaça et jeta celui de gauche sur le lit avant de ranger celui de droite avec les vêtements non sélectionnés. Me prenait t-elle pour une poupée? Je m'en fichais, je lui sourit et elle me le rendit. Elle sortit de la pièce pour me laisser me changer, on avait très peu parler avec Alice, certainement parce que moi je ne savais pas quoi dire et qu'elle semblait mal à l'aise.

Je me changeais rapidement, abandonnant la l'immonde chemise d'hôpital et enfilant les vêtements qui sentaient le neuf. J'étais impatiente de sortir, de découvrir, ou plutôt de redécouvrir l'extérieur, la nature. Ma curiosité prenait le pas sur ma peur du noir et du vide qui sont en moi.

J'ouvris la porte pour qu'Alice revienne, avec elle il y avait Edward, il semblait énervé et inquiet. Je lui sourit, et il tourna la tête vers moi, sur son visage toute forme de colère et d'inquiétude avaient disparues, il me rendit mon sourire.

- Prête Bella? Me demanda t-il.

- Euh... Oui. Bafouillais-je.

Son visage si proche du mien m'enlevais toute capacité de réflexion, déjà depuis mon réveil je me sentais vide et incapable de réfléchir correctement, mais là, c'est comme si mon cerveau lui appartenait, comme si je lui avais offert les lèvres pour qu'il réponde à ma place. Il était si beau, à couper le souffle, et il me le coupait, littéralement.

Un contact me sortit de ma torpeur, Edward avait posé sa main sur ma tête et me dis en un murmure.

- Respire Bella.

Une impression de déjà vu s'imposa à moi, je souris, embarrassée, rougissante et le souffle court. Alice sortit et ferma la porte.

- On y va! Dit -elle d'une voix enjouée.

Je lançais un dernier regard vers ma chambre, enfin mon ancienne chambre, je ne pouvais rien y avoir oublié puisqu'en me réveillant dans cette pièce j'étais vide, je n'étais rien et ne possédais rien, j'étais un corps vide de tout sens. Pourtant la quitter m'inquiétais, c'était mon cocon je ne connaissais rien de l'extérieur, et maintenant que j'y étais confrontée j'étais inquiète. Pourtant je me laissais entrainer par Alice qui me prit la main et m'inciter à avancer. Nous longions le couloirs, lentement, je regardais les gens qui arpentaient les couloirs, infirmière, médecin et visiteurs. J'avais l'impression de tout découvrir, et pourtant tout semblait si naturel. Quelques minutes de marche et un ascenseur plus tard, nous atteignîmes la sortie, je suis persuadée que seule je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé, cet hôpital me semblait si grand.

Devant l'hôpital il y avait le grand brun baraqué, nommé Emmet par Alice, appuyé contre un 4x4 il réagit à notre présence.

- Bonjour Bella. Me dit-il.

- Bonjour... J'hésitais.

- Emmet. Ajouta-il

- Emmet. Répétais-je avec un sourire

Je montais à l'arrière avec Edward. Le voyage n'a pas été très long, je regardais le paysage inconnu défiler, certainement avec l'expression d'une enfant émerveillée sur les traits. Je regardais les rues, les bâtiments, sans les reconnaître. J'étais inquiète.

Quand le véhicule s'arrêta il y avait une grande villa blanche qui se dressait devants nous, je m'extirpais de la voiture en admirant la maison, ses baies vitrées.

- Viens. Me dit Edward en me tendant la main.

Nous nous approchions de la maison lorsqu'une femme en sortit, certainement Esmé. Entrainée pas Edward je m'approchais, elle avait un visage très doux, je m'approchais encore, une fois près d'elle elle me pris dans ses bras.

- Bienvenue Bella, je suis heureuse de te voir, je suis Esmé. Me dit-elle de la façon la plus douce et naturelle qui soit.

A l'instar de toute la famille elle aussi était vraiment très belle, elle portait la douceur sur son visage, une douceur aux yeux dorés.

Je repondit par un sourire, malgré toute sa gentillesse je n'étais pas tout à fait à l'aise, cependant je souriais en essayant de cacher mon appréhension.

Edward m'entraine à l'interieur de la villa, l'intérieur était magnifiquement décoré, instictivement mon regard vers un piano dans une pièce toute proche.

- Tu sais en jouer? Demandais-je à Edward

- Oui. Répondit t-il en souriant. Je t'en jouerais si tu veux. Ajouta t-il

J'acquiessais, impatiente.

- Aujourd'hui, s'il te plait.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Il était tellement gentil, mais, pourquoi? Déjà à mon réveil il été tellement proche, il avait l'air de tellement souffrir, et pourtant cette douleur était à peine visiblement à présent. Je compris que je pouvais lui faire confiance, plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Et puis, il était tellement beau, tellement parfait, il avait toutes les qualités pour prétendre au titre d'ange. C'était mon ange.

Perdue dans mes pensées je ne vis même pas défiler la visite de la maison, je ne sortis de ma réverie que lorsque Edward me présenta une chambre, apparement la mienne. Au centre il y avait un immense lit, le montant était en fer noir, des roses de fer couraient le long des montant. C'est en arrivant dans cette chambre que je me rendis compte que la maison aussi avait un air de déjà vu, je connaissais toutes ces pièces, j'avais déjà entendu le son du piano et j'avais certainement déjà dormis dans ce lit.

- Je connais cet endroit. Anonçais-je fièrement

- Ca ne m'étonne pas que ce soit l'endroit qui t'ai le plus marqué. Dit-il en riant.

- Hein? Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ici?

- Rien de bien important. Se renfrogna t-il.

- Si. Si ça me rappelle quelque chose c'est qu'il a du ce passer quelque d'important non? Insistais-je

- Non, ce n'est rien, une anecdote.

- Alors raconte la moi.

- N'insiste pas Bella, je ne dirais rien.

Je vis son visage se refermer, il n'exprimait plus que de la froideur. A cet instant il ressemblait vraiment à une statue. La situation me chagrina, je m'en voulais de l'avoir vexer, les larmes me montaient aux yeux mais je m'efforçais de les retenir. J'avais besoin d'explication.

- Edward? Accepterais tu au moins de répondre à une question?

- Laquelle? Dit-il d'un ton si froid qu'il me fit perdre ma contenance.

- Je... J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il c'est passé. Pourquoi j'ai perdu la mémoire... Dis-je à voix basse.

- Pourquoi c'est à moi de te le dire? Répliqua t-il

- Parce que personne n'a voulu m'en parler. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Et aussi, parce que je te fais davantage confiance à toi Edward qu'à toutes les autres personnes que j'ai vues depuis mon réveil.

J'essayais de le prendre par les sentiments, c'était mal je le savais, mais j'avais besoin de ces réponses, j'avais besoin de pouvoir à nouveau avoir des souvenirs, même s'ils n'étaient que des souvenirs de récupérations.

Son visage se mouva en une expression de tristesse. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça, je m'en voulais, rapidement je me promis de ne plus jamais recommencer. Il soupira.

- Tu as eu un accident de voiture, on ne connait pas exactement les circonstances mais le fait est que tu as été retrouvée dans une voiture en bas d'un ravin de plusieurs mètres de profondeur.

- J'étais seule?

Un court silence si fit sentir, il devait surement hésiter.

- Oui. Répondit-il finalement.

Cette explication me suffisait, je me laissais tomber sur le lit. Puis me relevais.

- Alors tout vas bien, la seule victime à déplorer c'est ma voiture! Dis-je d'une voix enjouée.

- Oui. Conclu froidement Edward, il semblait pensif.

Je trournais la tête et regardait pas la porte vitrée, le soleil était en train de se coucher, projetant des couleurs chaudes sur les épais nuages qui encombraient le paysage. Je jetais un regard à Edward, lui, me regardait moi.


	7. Erreurs

Nyark nyark, non seulement mes chapitres sont cours, mais en plus je pars en vacances et ne poste plus rien ^^

Mais voilà!!! Je reviens vous poster un petit chapitre, qui sait peut étre qu'avec le temps je vais devenir super forte et je serais capable d'écrire de vrais longs chapitres :)

Bref, fini le blabla. Merci pour vos reviews ça me motive à écrire ^^

* * *

P.D.V. Edward

J'admirais son visage baigné d'une lumière orangée, je m'imprégnais de ses traits si sereins. C'était pour moi le plus beau des paysages, elle ne se rendait pas compte de sa beauté mais moi si, j'avais vu tant de couchers de soleil que si elle n'était pas avec moi ils n'avaient plus d'intérêts.

J'essayais de me détendre autant que ce qu'elle semblait détendu elle, d'un certain point de vue c'était le cas, j'étais détendu, parce qu'elle était sereine. D'un autre coté je ne l'étais absolument pas, tout d'abord parce que j'avais mentis et je pressentais que ce mensonge était tout sauf un éclair de génie de ma part. En lui mentant sur la mort de Charlie je l'exposait à une peine encore plus grande lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait. Mais qu'était-je censé faire? Lui dire de but en blanc que son père était mort et que le seul parent qui lui restait vivait à l'autre bout du pays?

Mon existence auprès de Bella c'était souvent traduit par des choix difficiles, comme quand j'ai du décider de partir pour la protéger, ou encore quand j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pus pour éviter qu'elle n'aille voir le loup-garou, cet abruti de loup garou. J'avoue que je me suis souvent égaré, mais quoi qu'il en soit mauvais choix ou pas je devais prendre une décision et je l'avais prise, je lui avait menti. Je redoutais plus que tout le monde où elle l'apprendrait, je suis conscient que je ne fais que reporter le problème dans le temps.

Puis elle tourna la tête et remarqua que je la fixais, aussitôt elle rougit, qu'il était dur pour moi de résister à mon envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser.

- Tu as faim? Lui proposais-je.

Je sentais les fumets de nourriture humaine qui se dégageaient de la cuisine, Esmé avait certainement du commander quelque chose pour Bella, nous avions acheté de quoi cuisiner pour elle mais commander était ce qui était le simple.

Bella acquiesça et nous nous engageâmes dans le couloir qui menait vers l'escalier, en descendant elle frôla des doigts le cadre composé de chapeau de graduation, la première fois qu'elle était venue elle l'avait remarqué, pas cette fois cependant. Dans la cuisine il y avait Alice, Carlisle et Esmé, on entendait Jasper et Emmet dans le salon, ils regardaient un match de baseball. Nous avions décider de ne pas exposer notre condition de vampire à Bella pour le moment, nous faisions donc notre mieux pour paraître humains possible. Le repas était bien sur l'épreuve la plus périlleuse, nous ne mangions pas et c'est là que ce trouvait le problème le plus épineux.

Sur la table était posé deux assiettes, non pas une comme le voudrais la logique, mais deux, ainsi que deux couteaux et deux fourchettes. Un coup d'Alice, elle voulait me forcer à manger de la nourriture humaine, qu'elle douce attention de sa part. Elle se dirigea vers nous et pris Bella pars le bras pour la mener à la table.

- Nous avons déjà manger, on pensais que ce serait moins intimidant pour toi de manger seulement en compagnie d'Edward. Annonça t-elle.

Que voulais t-elle me faire manger? Des pâtes? Aucune importance, n'importe quel plat aurait un goût ignoble de toute façon. Je m'assis en face de Bella, la servant elle d'abord et moi ensuite. Je pris la fourchette, j'avais même oublier comment on s'en servait, simple on plante, on met la nourriture dans sa bouche on mâche et on avale. Je connaissais la méthode, je n'avais plus qu'a l'appliquer. Je pris une bouchée, comme je le pressentais le goût était immonde, je plaquais une main sur ma bouche. J'étais déjà arrivé à manger de la nourriture humaine sans montrer ma révulsion, mais là c'était différent.

- Ça va Edward? S'inquiéta Bella.

- Oui, je crois que je n'ai pas très faim finalement.

Un rire appartenant à Emmet me parvint, apparemment ils étaient de mèche et avaient tous fait en sorte de ne pas y penser. Petite plaisanterie entre fratrie.

Carlisle et Esmé allaient sortir de la pièce lorsque Bella les interrompirent.

- Carlisle? Est ce que je peux vous poser une question?

- Bien sûr.

- Je me demandais, à votre avis, combien de temps me faudra t-il pour recouvrer la mémoire? Demanda t-elle timidement.

- Je ne sais pas Bella. Répondit-il en souriant. C'est aléatoire, c'est souvent du à un événement extérieur. Alors patience.

Elle hocha la tête et Carlisle et Esmé sortirent. L'ambiance si fit beaucoup plus lourde soudainement. Bella voulu ramasser son assiette ainsi que la mienne encore pleine. Elle fut devancée par Alice, qui avec un sourire nous congédia.

Une fois hors de la cuisine, Bella me dit avec un sourire: « Je voudrais bien t'entendre jouer du piano. ». J'acquiesçais et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le dit piano. Je m'installai derrière le clavier, et entama un enchainement de notes douces, elles n'appartenaient à aucune morceau connu, j'improvisai au fur et à mesure. Une mélodie, triste et douce s'échappait de l'instrument. Bella se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, son regard me fuyait. En cherchant les causes de son mal aise je cessai de jouer. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens.

- Continue, s'il te plait. Me dit-elle d'une voix qui aurait été inaudible pour un être humain.

Je me remis à jouer et entamais Clair de Lune de Debussy, le regard de Bella étaient à présent planté dans le mien. Je pouvais y lire à quel point elle était perdue, malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'exprime pas, elle semblait triste et égarée. _Ne la brusque pas trop Edward. _Pensa mon père à mon intention. Il avait raison, mais je manquais de patience, je terminais Clair de Lune. Un court silence se fit, en une seconde je tentais d'analyser les émotions de Bella. Puis je jouait les premières notes de cette musique que j'avais composer en pensant à elle. Cette musique qu'elle appelait « Sa berceuse ».

Je ne pus jouer que quelques notes avant que ses jambes ne cèdent sous son poids. Elle s'accroupit au sol, une main posée sur le bord du piano, l'autre au sol, son corps était secoué de légers spasmes. Je regrettais instantanément mon geste, je me précipitais immédiatement à ses cotés. Et posa une main froide sur son épaule, guettant une réaction.


	8. Prise de risque

Je relevais la tête, devant mes yeux se battaient entre eux des minuscules points noirs et des milliers d'étincelles. Elles tournoyaient et s'entrechoquaient. Mes oreilles sifflaient, et dans ma tête retentissait cinq notes. Les cinq plus belles notes qui m'eus été donné d'entendre. Elles tournaient en boucle cherchant désespérément leur continuité. Je connaissait la suite je le savais, et pourtant au fil des secondes cette suite disparaissait de plus ne plus. Je devait m'en souvenir je le savais, mais c'était impossible. Cinq notes c'est tout ce que j'avais en ma possession, rien d'autre, le néant.

Mes yeux s'emburent de larmes, j'aurais voulu replonger dans un profond sommeil, ne mettre jamais réveillée. Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé après tout.

- Excuse moi.

C'est trois mots retentirent à mes oreilles comme un appel vers la sortie. Elle était là mon issue de secours, ma seule issue pour fuir mes pensées chaotiques. Mais mon souffle court et ma vue obscurcie m'empêcha de répondre à cet appel. En guise de réponse je laissais tomber ma tête sur une épaule mystérieusement dure et froide. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je les refoulaient, ne pas pleurer, les pleurs étaient inutiles. Toutes les supplications du monde ne me rendraient pas ce que je désire, ma mémoire.

Deux bras m'entourèrent, comme si une muraille s'était crée autour de moi. Je me laissais sombrer, apaisée.

Quand je m'éveillais à nouveau deux yeux dorés me fixaient, accablés d'une expression sans pareille. Pourquoi me regardait on avec cette expression là? Pourquoi me regarder lui faisait-il si mal? Je forçais mes lèvres à faire un sourire timide. Les points sombres et lumineux avaient disparus, ainsi que les sifflements dans mes oreilles. Il ne restait plus que le vide en moi et cette frustrante impression que mes souvenirs étaient à portés de main sans que je puisse les atteindre.

Edward se redressa, ses traits s'apaisèrent, il serra sa main et me souris.

- Tu vas bien?

J'acquiesçai, et lui rendit son sourire plus sûre de moi en sa présence.

Il releva soudainement la tête, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose que je n'aurais pas pu entendre. Je regardais son visage à contre jour, entouré d'un halo de lumière. Il soupira, inclina la tête quelques instant puis la releva l'air résigné.

- Quelqu'un désire te voir.

- Qui? Les questionnais-je étonnée.

- Jacob.

J'analysais ce prénom essayant de me souvenir à qui il pouvait correspondre. Jacob... J'écarquillais les yeux, ce souvenir me revint soudainement, Jacob, mon soit disant petit ami qui avais été expulsé de ma chambre d'hôpital par Edward. Je l'avais complétement oublié, à croire que même les connaissances que j'amassais maintenant n'était pas acquises pour de bon. Que pouvais t-il me vouloir? Je cherchais le regard d'Edward et lui demanda une fois mes yeux dans les siens.

- Pourquoi?

Soudain une question bien plus importante me vint à l'esprit.

- Comment le sais tu?

Le regard d'Edward montra un certain désarroi.

- Je l'ai entendu parler à Carlisle.

Même si je n'avais personnellement rien entendu cette réponse me satisfaisait. Je m'extirpais des draps et reprenais possession de mes jambes. Je me dirigeais vers la porte tirant sur la main d'Edward pour l'entrainer à me suivre. Je le sentais hésitant mais il ne m'opposa aucune résistance. Nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée.

Effectivement Jacob était sur le seuil de la porte, je ne me souvenais pas qu'il était aussi grand et imposant. Je lâchais la main d'Edward, m'avançant jusqu'au grand brun nonchalamment appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte. Il me lança un sourire qui avait une saveur familière. Je n'aurais pas su dire pour quelles raisons mais ce sourire imposa en moi une confiance sans limite.

- Tu viens te promener avec moi? Demanda t-il d'une voix assurée.

Je me retournais vers Edward hésitante. Mais ses traits étaient inexpressifs et ne m'offraient aucune réponse. Je le fixais un instant espérant qu'il puisse comprendre mon hésitation et m'aider à prendre un décision. Pour toute réponse il tourna la tête sur la droite et l'inclina légèrement. Devant ce manque d'intérêt soudain j'attrapais ma veste suspendue au porte-manteau, enfilais mes chaussure et sortis à la suite de Jacob. Le soleil était à son zénith et m'éblouissait. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage et j'eus besoin de quelques secondes pour m'habituer à cette soudaine luminosité. Une fois ma vision retrouvée je jetais un dernier regard à Edward toujours immobile dans l'escalier. Quelque part se manque d'intérêt me blessait, je n'en ai toujours pas trouver la cause mais son approbation comptait plus que tout pour moi. J'hésitais encore entre faire demi tour et suivre Jacob. Faire demi-tour et me réfugier auprès d'Edward ou suivre Jacob, m'exposer au monde extérieur et avoir une chance supplémentaire de reconquérir ma mémoire perdue.

Je le suivais et le vis s'avancer vers sa voiture. Je le regardais, incrédule, j'avais quelques difficultés à monter à l'avant d'une voiture depuis mon réveil. Voir la route défiler à toute vitesse devant moi m'effrayait. Lorsque j'étais revenue de l'hôpital avec les Cullen je n'avais pas ressentis cette peur, d'une part parce que j'étais à l'arrière et que la conduite d'Emmet etait douce, mais aussi parce qu'Edward avait fermement tenu ma main durant tout le trajet.

Luttant contre mon appréhension je montais quand même dans le véhicule. J'ajustai ma ceinture avec application, persuadée que je devais ma vie à cette ridicule sangle. Jacob s'installa derrière le volant et me dévisagea un instant, amusé. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil vers la villa Cullen,espérant voir une dernière fois le visage d'Edward derrière une fenêtre ou dans l'encadrement d'une porte, mais Edward avait disparut, peut être que finalement il était indifférent à mon sort.

La voiture démarra et Jacob s'élança sur la route, lorsqu'il m'avait parlé de promenade je pensais plutôt à une promenade du genre à pied.

- Où vas t'ont? Demandais-je tendue.

- Dans la forêt.

- Mais... Il y en a partout de la forêt. Pourquoi prendre la voiture.

Je serrais ma main de plus en plus fort sur la ceinture de sécurité, comme s'il s'agissait de ma seule chance de survie possible lorsque nous serons éjectés de la route au prochain virage. Je remarquais que lui n'étais même pas attaché, je voulais lui faire la remarque mais il parla avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu n'es toujours pas à l'aise en voiture hein? T'inquiète pas, on va pas très loin. Je vais rouler moins vite.

En effet le véhicule ralentis, me rassurant un peu. A présent j'avais le temps de regarder plus précisément le paysage, fixer mon regard d'arbre en arbre m'aidait à trouver mes repaires.

- En fait, je t'emmène à la réserve, on va aller voir des endroits que tu connais. Peut être ça t'aidera.

Jacob était concentré sur la route, une moue triste se forma sur son visage, il semblait perdu dans la contemplation d'anciens souvenirs. Peut être des souvenirs d'on j'aurais fais parti.

- J'ai vraiment envie que tu te souvienne Bella, de moi, de nous.

C'est vrai, il y avait un nous. Pour l'instant cette idée me semblait impossible, mais son visage marqué par la tristesse tendait à me prouver le contraire. J'effleurais son bras du bout des doigts, voulant le réconforter sans pour autant oser. Il tourna légèrement la tête et m'adressa un sourire réconfortant que je lui rendis.

La forêt était de plus en plus épaisse, et la route devint chemin, Jacob roula encore plus lentement, mais tout ces arbres... C'était oppressant, angoissant, j'avais envie de hurler, je me sentais comme prisonnière d'un de ces horribles cauchemars qu'il m'arrivait de faire. Je ne voulais plus de ces arbres, je ne supportais pas l'ombre qu'ils nous apportaient, je voulais le soleil, la lumière me semblait être la seule puissance salvatrice que je connaissais. J'étais persuadée qu'au soleil rien ne peux se cacher, j'avais besoin de ce soleil. Je ne pouvais pas rester la enfermée dans une boite de conserve menaçant de me tuer à chaque seconde. Je plaçais la tête entre mes main comme pour la protéger, et hurla précipitamment.

- Arrête toi!

Jacob freina automatiquement et la voiture s'immobilisa en quelques secondes, non sans déraper sur la terre sèche et les gravillons, accentuant ma peur l'espace d'une seconde. Je me détachais violemment et m'extirpais du véhicule en proie à une angoisse terrible. Le chauffeur sortit lui aussi, e regardant d'un air coupable et inquiet. J'appuyais ma main sur le capot brulant, laissant tomber ma tête en avant pour contrôler mon angoisse et mes tremblements. Jacob s'approcha doucement de moi et passa sa main dans mon coup pour me rassurer. Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade. Je restais quelques instants ainsi, incertaine que mon état s'arrange. Mais mon rythme cardiaque revint à la normale je relevais la tête.

Nous avions presque atteint la sortie de la foret, devant moi se dressait derrière les arbres l'océan et tout proche une falaise. Sauter de là haut équivaudrait pour toute personne normalement constituée un acte suicidaire. Cependant, je n'étais pas normalement constituée et quelque part au fond de moi j'étais persuadée que sauter de là haut était une excellente idée.

Un plan se créa immédiatement dans ma tête, j'allais demander à Jacob de m'accompagner au sommet de la falaise. Une fois en haut, je plongerais dans l'océan. Aucun risque, puisque mon inconscient criait si fort c'est que j'ai certainement tout intérêt à me jeter à l'eau.

J'attrapais la main que Jacob avait posée dans mon cou.

- Ça va mieux, je suis désolée, je sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé.

Il me serra dans ses bras. Son corps était si chaud, c'était réconfortant, je voulais du soleil, à la place j'avais sa chaleur.

- Jake...

Le visage de Jacob se fendit en un sourire, certainement à cause du « Jake », je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'avais appelé comme ça, ça semblait approprié.

- … Je voudrais... Monter là haut. Murmurais-je en pointant la falaise de mon index gauche.

Jacob acquiesça et m'invita d'un signe de main à reprendre place dans la voiture. J'étais calme mais l'idée de remonter une fois de plus dans ce tas de ferraille à roues me glaçais le sang. Mon but était d'arriver en haut de la falaise, et j'allais y arriver, je me replacer dans la voiture et boucla ma ceinture. Après avoir répondu au regard inquiet de Jacob par un hochement de tête la voiture démarra à nouveau.

Jacob avait mis la radio pour détendre l'atmosphère, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, signe que la chansons devait lui plaire. Je ne me souvenais ni du nom de la chanson, ni du groupe qui la chantait, ni du genre auquel elle appartenait. Je me laissais flotter au fil des notes de musiques et de la voix grave du chanteur, chantant sur des sujets qui ne m'étaient plus connus.

Deux chansons plus tard nous étions en haut de la falaise, grâce à la musique le voyage c'était plus présenté comme un moment de détente qu'un moment d'angoisse.

Je sortais de la voiture et m'approchais du bord de la falaise, Jake a une dizaine de centimètre derrière moi. Je regardais tristement les vagues s'écraser sur les rochers. Soudain je doutais sincèrement de mon plan, pourquoi me fierais-je à mon cerveau de toute façon, peut-être que la souffrance mentale qu'il subissait depuis mon accident me donnais des envies suicidaires que je prenais pour un plan génial. J'hésitais.

- Jake, cette falaise, il y a des gens qui saute n'est ce pas?

- Oui.

- Et... moi je l'ai sautée?

Jacob hésita un instant à répondre à ma question, de toute évidence j'avais déjà sauté et j'en étais sortie vivante. Sans lui l'opportunité de répondre, j'enchainais.

- Et... il ne m'est rien arrivée exact?

- Oui mais ça aurait très mal finir.

Je le regardais amusée, je ne doutais pas une seule seconde de son affirmation, en sautant on pouvait se noyer ou s'écraser sur ses rochers effilés le long de la falaise. Le dénivelé était gigantesque, comment avais je pus sauter d'aussi haut. Quelles raisons mon poussée à entreprendre un acte aussi fou. J'étais certainement suicidaire dans une autre vie, je n'avais pas de famille d'après ce que j'avais compris, j'étais certainement rescapée d'un tragique accident qui aurait emporté ma famille sous mes yeux impuissants.

J'abandonnais mes pensées morbides pour me concentrer sur le saut. La dernière fois que j'ai sauter un miracle c'est produit, je suis certaine qu'après avoir plonger j'ai retrouver quelque chose qui m'avait été enlever et que je pensais ne jamais retrouver.

Je reculais, j'allais prendre de l'élan et sauter. Un... Deux... Mon corps s'élança vers le bord de la falaise sous le regard terrifié de Jacob qui n'eut cependant pas le temps de me rattraper. Une fois mes pieds en contact avec la dernière pierre avant le vide je sautais le plus loin possible.


	9. Impatiences

P.D.V. Edward

Je restais accroché à la rampe des escaliers comme un faible d'esprit, la tête vide de toute pensées. J'avais la profonde intuition que je venais de faire une belle erreur. Je l'avais laissée partir sous un soleil de plomb, avec un clébard sans cervelle et loin de toutes visions d'Alice. Je me contrôlais pour ne pas briser la rampe sous la colère. Je m'assis dans les escaliers la tête entre les mains et soupira. Je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, lui aussi l'aimait, il n'arriverait rien à ma Bella. Cette pensée attisa davantage ma colère.

- Edward si tu casse quelque chose la vengeance d'Esmée sera terrible. Cria Alice de sa chambre.

En effet j'étais sur le point de désintégrer cette fichue rampe qui me narguait. Mais détruire des objets pour passer mes nerfs n'était définitivement plus de mon age. Je me relevais et tournais en rond, trainant des pieds sur la moquette blanche du hall. J'accélérai de plus en plus, me faisant l'effet d'un gamin en plein caprice, mais face à cette situation où j'étais totalement impuissant je ne pouvais qu'attendre.

- Edward si tu use la moquette d'Esmée plus que de raison elle se servira de ta peau pour réparer les dégâts. Me prévint Alice depuis le premier étage.

Esmée serait incapable de faire ça, enfin je suppose. Quoique après l'incident du canapé qui s'était envolé par la fenêtre grâce a la force herculéenne d'Emmet Esmée me semblait capable de n'importe quoi.

Comme ma présence dans le hall menaçait la durée de vie du mobilier je décidais d'aller jeter un œil du coté du garage. Je m'appuyais sur le battant de la porte afin de regarder Rosalie jouer la mécano allongée en dessous de sa décapotable préférée sous le regard protecteur d'Emmet.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, mon frère me lança le regard qui signifiait qu'il allait faire une bêtise. Je lisais dans ses pensées pour connaître les règles de son nouveau jeu. Simple, il allait donner un coup de pied dans la burette d'huile posée à côté de Rosalie. Le but du jeu est de la rattraper, sans que l'huile tombe et bien sûr sans que Rosalie ne s'en rende compte. Je lui adressais un hochement de tête pour lui faire comprendre que les règles me convenait et que j'acceptais le jeu. Un petit divertissement ne serait pas de refus après tout.

Emmet pris un peu d'élan et d'un coup de pied envoya la burette dans les airs, je la rattrapais sans aucune difficulté et adressait un sourire victorieux à mon frère. Après toutes ces décennies passées ensemble Emmet me surestimait toujours. Je haussais les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre qu'a mon tour j'allais lui envoyer l'objet. Emmet se mit en position pour le rattraper mais je fus coupé dans mon élan par la délicieuse voix d'Alice.

- Rose, tu devrais empêcher les garçons de jouer avec tes affaires avant qu'ils ne cassent tout dans le garage.

Rosalie se glissa immédiatement hors du dessous de la décapotable, m'adressant un regard mauvais. Elle ouvrit gracieusement la main comme pour m'inviter à lui restituer son précieux objet. Dehors pensât-elle. Je déposais alors la burette dans sa main et retournais dans le salon, quelques instant plus tard Emmet me rejoint l'air penaud, lui aussi c'était fait renvoyer par Rosalie.

- Merci Alice maugréais-je.

- De rien. Me remercia t-elle.

Alice était agaçante aujourd'hui, elle as toujours aimé jouer avec ma patience mais aujourd'hui était un jour bien mal choisit pour jouer avec mes nerfs. L'avantage avec Alice c'est qu'elle sait toujours quand s'arrêter, je n'avais donc que très rarement des conflits avec elle.

Je m'installais dans le canapé a côté d'Emmet bien décider à ne pas penser à Bella pendant les cinquante-six minutes qu'il restait de match de baseball. Je vidais ma tête devant ce match qui me semblait sans intérêt comparé a mon envie de retrouver mon aimée. Encore quelques heures et le soleil disparaitra à l'horizon, et à se moment là quileutes ou pas quileutes j'irais chercher Bella et je la ramènerais à la maison. J'entendais Esmée parler au téléphone avec Renée, la rassurer, elle lui racontais même ce qu'avait manger Bella au petit déjeuner, qu'elle était partie en promenade avec Jacob car il faisait très beau à Forks, toutes ces choses qu'une mère doit savoir pour être rassurée, heureusement qu'Esmée était là je n'aurais pas su quoi raconter à Renée pour apaiser ses craintes.

Un autre bruit attira on attention, il sagissait de l'horrible bruit que produisait le tas de ferraille de Jacob. J'armais mon visage d'un sourire éblouissant et me dirigeait vers le hall. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, offrant à mes yeux une horrible vision. Jacob se tenait debout, portant entre ses bras le corps inerte de Bella enroulée dans une couverture de laine. Si j'avais été capable d'une crise cardiaque j'en aurait certainement fais une. Mais je me désintéressais de mon cœur pour me préoccuper du sien, a mon grand soulagement il battait. Je me précipitais vers Jacob et lui arrachais des bras, lui lança le regard le plus meurtrier possible. Un feulement monta en moi et si je n'avais pas le corps de Bella contre le mien je lui aurais sauté à la gorge.

- Je suis désolé, elle a... Commença Jacob.

Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus emportant mon aimée dans le salon afin de l'allonger sur le divan. J'appelais Esmée a grands cris en lui demandant qu'elle appelle Carlisle, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de sortir de l'hôpital tant que le soleil ne serait pas couché. Je plaçais ma main sur le front de Bella tentant de me souvenir de la température qu'elle avait habituellement.

Comme je m'y attendais elle était plus basse que d'habitude, poussé par l'instinct je l'emmenais dans la salle de bain, faire remonter sa température dans un bain chaud me semblait le choix le plus adapté, cependant une fois arrivés dans la salle de bain, l'eau chaude remplissant la baignoire je réalisait que malgré mon amour sans faille pour Bella, j'étais gêné à l'idée de la déshabiller. J'hésitais entre la plonger dans l'eau toute habillée ou appeler Esmée à l'aide. Je fus couper dans ma réflexion par quelques coup rapides sur la porte. C'était Alice, elle avait du voir que j'avais des difficultés, elle m'adressa son habituel sourire éblouissant, le calme dans son esprit eu du déteint sur moi, il apaisa mon angoisse, mais ma colère était intacte. Après avoir laissé Bella au bon soins de ma sœur je décidais d'aller mettre un terme à la vie de Jacob.

Je redescendais au rez-de-chaussé à vitesse vampirique et je retrouvais Jacob devant la villa armé de sa plus belle tête de chien battu. Son évidente culpabilité ne m'atteignit pas et sans même lui laisser comprendre ce qui lui arrivait je l'attrapais par la gorge et le plaquais violemment contre le mur.

- Ce serait le bon moment pour te faire la peau, clébard. Lui murmurais-je haineux.

Mais il ne réagit même pas et il me fixa un bref moment avant de laisser retomber son regard au sol. Pour comprendre sa réaction je sondais son esprit, en effet il était rongé par la culpabilité et le Jacob qui se prenait tant pour un adulte se retrouvait comme un gamin devant moi. Je relâchais ma pression sur son cou et laissais glisser mes mains sur ses épaules, après tout nous deux on avait le même problème. On était tout deux amoureux d'une merveilleuse jeune femme accidentée et amnésique qui s'épanouissait dans le domaine de la mise en danger. Ma haine envers Jacob était sans limite mais lui tordre le cou au sens littéral du terme n'aurait surement pas soulagé mes nerfs.

- D'accord explique moi. Lui demandais-je la tête basse.

Un minuscule rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Jacob, puis il commença à m'expliquer les circonstances de l'accident d'une voix grave.

- On s'approchait de la réserve quileute quand Bella a vu la falaise. Tu sais... celle d'où elle s'est jetée la veille de vos.. retrouvailles.

Je frissonnais à l'énonciation de ce souvenir, la pire erreur de ma vie.

- Alors, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait l'aider si on allait là haut... A la base je voulais juste l'emmener faire le tour de la réserve, voir si elle pouvait pas se souvenir de deux, trois choses. Mais j'ai pas pu lui refuser de monter là haut. Poursuit t-il.

Sa stupidité et son inconscience me donnait des pulsions meurtrières contre lesquelles je luttait de toutes mes forces.

- Une fois au bord de la falaise, elle as commencé a me poser pleins de questions. Du genre, est ce que j'ai déjà sauté d'ici, que m'est t-il arrivé après. Puis ensuite elle as sauté, j'ai rien pu faire je te jure! Je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde qu'elle aurait pu sauter! Me dit-il paniqué.

A ces mots je ressaierais mon poing sur son épaule et l'envoyait voler dans les airs, ils s'écrasa lourdement au sol trois mètres plus loin.

- C'est ça le problème avec toi! Tu as les idées courtes et le Q.I. D'une huitre!

Son corps était secoué de spasmes, il allait se transformer. Je savais pertinemment que c'est moi qui avait déclencher la bataille. Mais je ne voulais pas attaquer le premier.

- Tu n'as rien pu faire? Tu est au moins vingt fois plus rapide qu'elle et tu n'as rien pu faire? J'ai des doutes sur ta nature de loup garou du coup, allez Jacob montre moi de quoi tu est capable. Le provoquait-je

Jacob était réellement rapide, en une seconde il était métamorphosé et s'élançait vers moi, je l'esquivais, une fois, deux fois. Ce pseudo combat prit fin rapidement car ma famille et la sienne se mirent de concert pour s'arrêter.

Jacob s'assit sur ses pattes arrières haletant, m'offrant l'opportunité de lire en lui toute la colère qu'il nourrissait à mon égard. Sam se tenait derrière lui sous sa forme humaine et m'adressa un signe de tête désapprobateur. J'allais m'avancer vers lui lorsqu'une main fine et froide se posa sur mon épaule. C'était Alice, elle me fixait intensément et je lisais dans son esprit que Bella allait bientôt se réveiller. J'adressais un dernier regard d'excuses à Sam et me précipitait dans ma chambre pour y rejoindre Bella.

Elle avait retrouvé des couleurs, ses cheveux bruns et humides étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, sons souffle était régulier et profond. J'entendais son sang couler dans ses veines, je pouvais sentir son parfum si envoutant. Toutes ces sensations qui ne m'avait jamais quitté en sa présence et qui pourtant me manquais dès que je le quittais et m'émerveillait des que je la retrouvait.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et frôla du bouts des doigts sa joue chaude. Ses cils tremblèrent légèrement signe de son réveil proche, son souffle changea et après quelques secondes d'attente elle ouvrit les yeux. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire et à mon grand étonnement elle caressa ma joue de sa main gauche.

- Tu m'as manquée Edward. Murmura t-elle d'une voix faible et cassée.


End file.
